the forgotten child
by Apollo353
Summary: What if Troy had created something other than death. Meet Percy Jackson, son of...Well lets find out won't we...
1. Chapter 1

The night was coming in and throughout the valley the sound of hellhounds echoed round. The location, Troy, after the burning of the city. The greeks had left and Aeneas escaped not knowing that he would become the father of the nation of Rome. As Troy burned out so did the hope of a five year old boy. The land was deserted and bodies were scattered across the streets. As he crept out from under some dead bodies, some hellhounds caught his scent and came closer. The boy ran out of ruins of the city and to the forest as he noisily dislodged some pebbles.

As boy ran though the forest chased by a group of bloodthirsty hellhounds he came out of the forest and encountered a large river. He prayed to Poseidon as he jumped into the river and asked him for a safe passage, however the currents were stronger than the boy thought. He yelped as the coldness chilled him to the bone and the currents dragged him under momentarily. The river rushed down the lands bring rocks and debris that almost hit the boy as he struggled to climb onto a log. What he didn't see was the overhanging tree that was rushing towards him at an alarming rate. The branch hit him with a sickening crack and the boy sank beneath the surface as he lost consciousness. The river roared down the river as if nothing had occurred and gently swept into the sea.

A/N: this is my first fanfiction and will have longer chapters than this one. Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Percy Jackson or I would have much more awesome technology.


	2. Chapter 2

Poseidon was thinking when Triton burst into the room carrying an unconscious boy.

'Father, I was on a hunting expedition to kill those water monsters when I came across this boy, he lives which means he can breath under water.'

Poseidon looked annoyed that he had been interrupted and replied 'Is he another demigod of a minor water god?'

'No, his aura is too powerful to be a child of a minor god, more like a child of the Olympians,' Triton said with a hint of anger in his voice. 'The only Olympian I know that has the ability to breath under water is yours which means he is your child'.

'But I haven't had a demigod son.' replied Poseidon defensively. ' Go and put him in one of the rooms till he wakes.'

Triton left and Poseidon wondered how this could possibly happen and left to go to a meeting.

**A day later...**

Poseidon was called to the room containing the boy when he had heard he had awoken and so did Triton. 'Who are you?' asked Poseidon nicely.

The boy replied 'I'm Percy Jackson, who are you?

'I'm Poseidon and this is Triton, where are your parents?'

Percy looked down with a sad expression on his face. 'I don't know,'

Poseidon looked sad and frowned. 'What do you know about the gods Percy?'

'I know that they exist Lord Poseidon.' Percy replied as he realized that they were gods.

' Don't call me Lord please Percy, what should we do with you?'

'Should we ask another god or goddess to look after Percy?' asked Triton.

'Not sure, maybe Hestia would agree to look after him,'

'I'll go and ask then,' Poseidon said vanishing in a blue light with Percy. As they appeared on Olympus outside Hestia's small palace, they walked into it and came across a young girl tending a hearth. Hestia smiled at Percy before turning to Poseidon and asked 'What brings you here?'

Poseidon replied 'I need you to hide this child from Zeus as he would probably kill him for existing, we do not know his parents however we hoped you would be able to help.'

'Try sending him to Chiron, he would train him to become a great warrior and maybe we can find out his parents on the way.'

After Poseidon had thanked Hestia he flashed away with Percy to north of Athens where Chiron was living. As they approached they saw a centaur who immediately bowed and said 'What brings you here, Lord Poseidon,'

' I have come to take this child to you to hide and train him from Zeus as he would kill him,'

Percy spoke up for the first time, 'Why does he want to kill me?'

'Apparently he's paranoid that some god wants to overthrow him using their children and that your a powerful demigod,'

Chiron then said 'I'll take him and train him as you request Lord Poseidon.'

Then Poseidon vanished again and Percy was left with Chiron...

**A/N: Thanks for all those who are following this story, I never expected it, Please keep reviewing...**


	3. Chapter 3

**North of Athens, 5 years later...(10 year old Percy)  
**

'Steady Percy, aim left of the target as the wind will affect the arrow direction.'

Chiron was teaching Percy archery and to say that it was going well would be a lie. There were arrows scattered across the field and the target only had one arrow on it. As Percy followed his instructions, he let go of the string and the arrow flew past the target and hit the tree left of it.

'Nice try but that was not aimed right enough, try again,'

'But Chiron, I'm terrible at archery, I'll never succeed,'

If you never try, you'll never know Percy,'

As Percy tried again Hermes arrived and Percy dropped his bow and ran to him. They had met several months ago by accident when Hermes was giving Chiron a message.

'Hi Hermes, how are you?'

Hermes laughed at the informality and replied 'Great, Zeus is still ignorant of you and only Poseidon and I know that you exist of the gods,'

His faced morphed into a frown 'Chiron, Percy, I bring news that Odysseus has left Calypso and is on his way back to Ithaca however will need some help returning, I hope you Percy will help as you are the only Demigod being taught by Chiron at the moment.'

'I will go as long as Chiron lets me,' said Percy.

Chiron stroked his beard and finally replied 'Your archery skills are still bad though it could be countered with your impressive sword fighting skills, I wish you luck Percy and remember, always listen to what your instincts tell you,'

As Hermes and Percy left after packing for the journey, Chiron looked at where they vanished and said 'I see much pain and death in your life but with the luck of the gods, you will come out victorious.'

**The Mediterranean sea near Sicily, Odysseus' ship**

Odysseus had seen some strange things but when Hermes had appeared in front of him with Percy, Odysseus looked confused why Hermes brought a child with him.

'Odysseus, You will face more challenges before you arrive back to Ithaca to claim your throne however with the help of Percy, you will succeed,'

'Lord Hermes, how can this child help me?'

'Never underestimate anyone, age is not what matters but the skill of the person,'

Percy looked outraged and angrily said 'I challenge you to a sword fight to prove that I can help you, first one to disarm the other wins,'

'I accept your challenge Percy,'

Hermes then left soon after and the two opponents moved to the beach to fight. Percy pulled out Anaklusmos and Odysseus drew out a silver sword and circled each other. Odysseus made the first move and lunged forward with a side cut that Percy parried and did a overhead strike. As Odysseus sidestepped the blade, he swept Percy's feet from under him and he fell to the ground. Odysseus tried to impale him to the ground however Percy rolled out the way and tripped Odysseus. Percy got up and Odysseus fell to the ground and he placed his sword to Odysseus' throat.

'Surrender?' asked Percy.

'Yes,' Was the reply as Odysseus looked at him with respect.  
**Still in the Mediterranean sea  
**

Soon after, Percy met the rest of the crew and got along with Acacius who was the helmsman. He came from Sparta and was once a merchant. Several days out at sea, the lookout shouted 'Ships by the starboard!'

Acacius shouted 'They are pirates, get ready for a fight.'

Several men loaded crossbows and aimed at the pirate ships. As the ships got closer, Percy prayed to Poseidon for help. Several had large Battering rams that could tear ships apart and had fire arrows. As the biggest pirate ship got closer, the leader shouted 'I'll give you a chance to live if you surrender, you've been out manned and outgunned,'

'The battle isn't lost till that last man falls,' shouted Percy.

'Then let the battle begin,'

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, remember this, more time=longer chapters. Guesses to who Percy's parents are...**


	4. Chapter 4

The pirate ship rammed into the side of the ship and it tipped alarmingly. As arrows were exchanged from both sides, grappling hooks were thrown across and Percy drew out Anaklusmos.(A/N: His sword does not change into a pen or any other object) As the pirates crossed Percy hit one with the hilt of the sword knocking the pirate off and engaged battle with another. He ducked under a overhead strike and returned a strike that killed another pirate. However Percy was only one person and the enemy were slowly pushing forward. Fires burned across the deck and the sail had been torn. Percy looked around and saw the leader holding a sword high above Odysseus and was about to plunge it into him. The blade fell and suddenly the ship rocked to the side. It looked looked Percy's prayer to Poseidon had been answered as jets of water shot up around the ship. Grappling hooks were torn like paper and men were scattered like bowling pins. Gusts of wind started pushing the ships apart and waves swamped the decks. As the ships were scattered, everyone had recovered enough to attack any stragglers still on board. Fires were put out and the sail was fixed. Soon, sacrifices were made to Poseidon and the dead were given funeral rites. What no one noticed was the figure of a young man holding a smaller version of a full sized trident. The night was solemn and smoke drifted into the sky.

**The underworld**

'So we have a demigod with unknown parents,'

'Yes my lord, he is traveling across the Mediterranean ocean, what are our orders?'

'Do nothing, he is not a threat...yet,'

**Next day**

'We must implement a defense strategy to prevent the losses we had yesterday,'

'No, we must focus on getting to the nearest port and get extra men,'

'It'll be useless if we all die before we get there,'

Percy and some others were arguing about what to do next. Percy was in favour of creating a strategy in case the attacks happened again and to have a drill while Kallisto who was a commander was in favor of getting to the nearest port as fast as possible.

'Why not compromise, We'll create a plan and not do the drill, instead head to the nearest port,' said Odysseus.

'Fine, I'll get planning,' replied Percy.

'I'll get the men rowing as well,' Kallisto said.

As the afternoon dragged on, the weather had changed, it was no longer calm, instead 10 feet waves flooded the ship. Darkness had enclosed everything and the temperature dropped. Wind brought the rain pounding on everything and lightening flashed across the sky. It was as if Zeus was punishing them. The ship was heading to the mainland area with large sharp rocks sticking out of the ocean. Winds had torn apart the sail and water had begun to leak into the ship. With a large flash of lightening, the mast had been hit and it groaned and tipped. An unlucky man was under it at that time and he was crushed instantly.

'Change direction!'shouted Odysseus, 'We are going to crash!'

'We can't, the winds too strong!'

'Brace yourself!'

The ship hit a large rock and the wood splintered and water flooded in. The waves were rough and many lost their lives through drowning and being smashed into the rocks. As Percy could breath under water, he grabbed Odysseus and dragged him towards the beach and a large wave tossed them through the air. The last thing Percy saw were people running down the beach before he sank into darkness.

A/N: thanks for the reviews, no one has guessed Percy's parents correctly so keep trying. This chapter should have a few clues...


	5. Chapter 5

**Phaeacia shores  
**

When Percy woke up, he found himself in a room. Chiron had taught him how to take in his surroundings before opening his eyes. There was no sound which meant that no one was in and judging by the light that fell on his face, it was daytime. Percy slowly opened his eyes and looked around. The room was empty with only a bed, table and a chair. As he opened the door, a guard saw him.

'I have been ordered to take you to the king at once,'

As Percy followed, he came into a large throne room decorated with tapestries and gold. Odysseus had also had woken up and joined Percy.

'I am King Alkinoös and you have been found on our shores during that storm, who are you?' the king politely said.

'I am Odysseus, rightful king of Ithaca and fought in the Trojan war, your majesty.'

'I am Perseus, please call me Percy, I am under the tutelage of Chiron,'

'Do you mean Chiron as in the one that taught Achilles and Jason?'

'The very one,'

' I am honored to meet you Percy,'

'As I am as well your majesty,'

'I would like to help you Odysseus, to get back home, and you must see our impressive warships,'

'Thank you, you are very kind your majesty,'

Later that afternoon, Odysseus and Percy were taken to their rooms and later received invites to a feast. As they were the guests of honor, they were put near the head of the table. There was smoked fish, large bottles of expensive wine, caviar and lots of other food that Percy had never seen. Time flew by as the remaining crew that survived the shipwreck celebrated all night. Many were drunk and Odysseus was dancing with some beautiful girls. As the night went on, sacrifices were made to the Olympians and songs and poetry about the greatest heroes feats. By the morning all were asleep, passed out with exhaustion and drunkenness.

**By the shore...**

Next day king Alkinoös himself met Odysseus' crew.

'Here's one of our fine ships, should get to Ithaca within a day or so, it has been a pleasant time you spent with us,'

'Thank you, your majesty, it is I who should thank you for your kindness,' replied Odysseus.

The ship set sail after sacrifices to Poseidon for a safe journey and the winds were in their favor. Soon, a ship was sighted. As the Odysseus' men were rallied for a battle, they realized that the other ship was sinking.

'Save them,' shouted Odysseus.

The other ships crew were saved and were dried and given food and water.

'What happened?' Percy said.

One of the men replied 'We were attacked by Ithaca warships, if I were you, you should turn back, ever since Odysseus was presumed dead, people have tried to seize the throne,'

'What are we going to do?' whispered Odysseus to Percy.

'We can't return directly, try going under the cover of night and pray that it will work,'

As more sacrifices were made to the Olympians for their luck, the ship dropped the shipwrecked crew to the next port and took the long route to Ithaca. Night fell and the warship was rowed to a cave near the capital when a voice said to Percy '_Beware of the warships that are located in the cave...'_

Percy walked over to Odysseus and said 'I think an Olympian god or goddess is helping us, beware of the warships in the cave,'

As the order was spread around, they arrived on shore on a beach.

'It has been pleasant knowing you all,' Odysseus called out 'Thank you for your help, this is where we part,'

Percy decided to follow Odysseus on orders from the voice in his head.

'What are you doing?' asked Odysseus.

'What the Olympian told me,'

'Well, we might finish it together then,'

**Underworld**

'So the boy is falling into the trap then,'

'Yes my lord,'

'Then let the plan be put into operation.'

**A/N:** **T****hanks for all the support, only one is close to guessing Percy's parents...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ithaca**

'So here's the cover story, I was born in Crete, led a party of Cretans to fight alongside other Greeks in the Trojan War, and then spent seven years at the court of the king of Egypt; finally been shipwrecked in Thesprotia and crossed from there to Ithaca.'

'Yes that's right,' replied Percy.

Lets see if we can get into the competition that the city guard we met earlier was talking about,'

There was an announcement that the person who could string Odysseus' bow and shoot through twelve axe shafts could marry the queen. The pair of them walked to the palace for a feast being held to suitors who would take part in the competition. As their feet got washed, the house-keeper gasped when she saw a scar on Odysseus' foot.

'You are Odysseus, that scar you received in a boar hunt!' gasped the house-keeper.

'Keep quiet, if you tell anyone else, I will kill you,' threatened Odysseus.

'Was that necessary?' asked Percy.

Odysseus did not reply.

**Next day**

'Congratulations everyone for accepting this challenge, let the first man walk forward,' shouted the queen, Penelope.

As a man stepped up to the place where the bow was located, he was asked 'Who are you?'

'I am Antinous,'

'Well good luck,'

As Antinous tried to pick up the bow, he was unable to. The bow refused to be picked up.

'That's pathetic,' shouted another one of the competitors. 'I'll try,'

As the next man tried he failed as well. The line got shorter and shorter until Odysseus walked up. The Queen did not recognize Odysseus and asked for his name. As planned, he used his incognito name and walked to the bow. He picked it up with ease and strung the bow with flourish. The arrow flew from the bow and passed through all the axe shafts and landed with a thunk. The crowd was silent until the Queen shouted 'We have a winner, take him inside,'

**Inside the palace**

Once Odysseus got inside, he saw Antinous and was filled with rage, he drew a dagger and stabbed him in the chest. Percy tried to stop him however he failed.

'What was that for?'

'Shut up, you know nothing about how infuriating it is to see your own wife almost being married to someone else!'

Odysseus stormed off. Percy was shocked, Odysseus never talked to him like that. Later that day, Percy received reports Odysseus killing all the challengers with help. Penelope did find out Odysseus' identity, she believed it was a challenge from the gods and told him to take their bed to another room. However Odysseus argued that he built the bed himself and knew that one of its legs were apart of a tree. When Penelope heard this, she believed and started crying in happiness. Odysseus then left to kill the remaining challengers and as soon as Percy heard this, he ran after Odysseus.

As Percy arrived, he saw Odysseus in a battle with another man. Odysseus tripped the man and as soon as he was going to make the final blow, a strong light blinded everyone and when it died away, Athena was standing there.

'Why keep killing Odysseus, you have got what you wanted,'

Odysseus knew that was true. 'I see that your words are true however, this man should die,'

'For what cause?'

'Odysseus did not reply.

'Make peace and return to your city Odysseus,' and with that, Athena flashed out.

As Athena ordered, peace returned to the city and Odysseus was back on his throne.

'So Percy what will you do now?'

'I'll return to Chiron and see what needs to be done,'

'It has been a pleasure knowing you Percy and thanks for helping me,'

Odysseus then hugged Percy and then left the throne room. Percy then strolled out and looked over the city. As the sun rose, it was the symbol of a new day. _Time has come for a great hero to rise, in time, the hero will have the power to destroy Olympus and in wrong hands, can destroy the world..._

_To be Continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

Percy traveled for many miles until he arrived where Chiron was situated when he was suddenly teleported somewhere under the sea. Poseidon was there and had a troubled look on his face.

'I need your help Percy, Oceanus has send attacks against Atlantis and need you help to stop them,'

'I would like to help,' replied Percy.

'See Triton, he should be in the control room,'

As Percy followed another merman, he saw Atlantis for the first time. Even in war time, the city was beautiful. Tall skyscrapers made out of coral stretched for hundreds of yards and large stone plazas were numerous. As they walked by the City Hospital, the wounded were streaming in at an alarming rate.  
Suddenly a large ball of Greek fire descended on the city outskirts and Percy and some others were blown back by the explosion.

'We need to hurry.' shouted Percy's guide.

Percy swam quickly after the merman to a large building located near the city center. In one of the rooms, Triton was there.

'So we meet again,' Triton said.

'So what's happening?' replied Percy.

'To the point and none of the formalities,' laughed Triton.

Then Triton stopped suddenly and had a neutral expression. 'Take a group of mermen and battle the Kraken, he is causing mass panic in the west,'

'Yes,' Percy said.

It took around ten minutes to arrive there. It was difficult to miss as the Kraken was hundreds of yards long. It swept mermen with its tentacles and crushed them to death. Percy drew out his sword and started slicing the tentacles however his blade bounced off. He rolled out the way as one of the tentacles was about to crush him.

'What will we do!' shouted a merman.

Percy analyzed the situation and came to a conclusion.

'We will use a Phalanx formation, I take it you know how?'

'Yes sir,'

'Lock shields!' shouted the merman as the shields clashed together.

'This will give us breathing space as it will prevent the tentacles getting to close,' shouted Percy as he held up his borrowed shield.

Triton soon arrived with reinforcements and shouted to Percy 'Use Greek Fire,'

Percy caught a jar of it as it was thrown at him. He ran towards the Kraken and ducked as the tentacles almost swept him off his feet. Percy then stunned the Kraken as he tossed the jar into its mouth. The subsequent explosion tore apart the monster and tossed Percy like a rag doll and received burns and cuts from the debris. Triton then dragged Percy away from the wreckage and a messenger ran up to them.

'My lord, Poseidon has asked for your help battling Oceanus,'

'I will be there shortly,'

'Lets go then,' Percy shouted as he propelled himself forward.

**Underworld**

'Unleash the monsters, every one of them,' shouted the mysterious voice.

'As you wish Lord,'

'What is the status?'

'My lord, Oceanus has almost arrived and Triton and Percy are rushing to help Poseidon,'

'So they are doomed?'

'Yes Lord,'

'That will be all...'

**Three nautical miles from Atlantis  
**

Army of shark-men marched to the eternal city of Atlantis.

'Go faster,' yelled Oceanus.

The pace quickened until Poseidon appeared.

'So we meet again,' said Poseidon.

'You have lost,' replied Oceanus, 'My army is huge,'

'So you think, but I have a surprise,'

Blue light flashed across the ridge of the valley they were in and heavily armed mermen appeared, thousands in number.

'I predicted that,' said Oceanus as he clapped his hands together.

A dark shadow passed and twice as many shark-men appeared surrounding the army of Poseidon.

'Ah, I predicted that,' countered Poseidon as he also clapped his hands and a thousand more mermen appeared.

'As did I,'

Oceanus brought more reinforcements and yelled 'CHARGE,'

The shark-men swept across the sea floor as Poseidon's army retaliated.

**A/N: sorry about the strange humor in this chapter, blame it on the fact that I am British... Thanks for all the reviews... **


	8. Chapter 8

We_ bring news of heavy downpour across the world as seas devastate the coasts. Poseidon is now the most worshiped god as in the last 24 hours and mortals try and stop this..._

This was one of those rare times when the Olympian council acted as a council. Everyone was listening to Hermes as he delivered a report on the devastating storms. Hestia was tending the hearth and the minor gods were disgruntled as usual. Zeus was looking bored and Hera was listening intently while glaring at Zeus for his latest demigod.

_'So that's finished,'_ said Hermes.

Zeus was suddenly alert as he realized everyone was staring at him daydreaming.'Ah, that is excellent news Hermes,' as Zeus looked embarrassed.

'That Poseidon is in trouble?' replied Hermes smiling.

'Erm, I mean that the good news that we are sending help,' Zeus unconvincingly said.

'Just admit that you weren't listening,'

**Atlantis**

As the two armies collided, Poseidon and Oceanus attacked each other with heavy attacks as the sea floor lit up from the explosions. Percy had arrived and began to cut down the enemy. Both sides were in a stalemate until Oceanus blasted Poseidon who flew several yards. This boosted moral to the enemy troops as Poseidon tried to recover unsuccessfully.

'You should give up,' shouted Oceanus to Poseidon.

'Never,'

Oceanus pointed his weapon at Poseidon.

'Prepare to die then,'

Before the impact happened, Percy stabbed Oceanus in the back. Oceanus then roared in pain and tried to swipe Percy away however he missed and diverted his attention to Percy. Percy rolled under an attack and parried a blow. As Oceanus stabbed him, he twisted to the side however received a long cut. Percy was then hit with a bolt of blue light and flew back several paces away. Oceanus then ran over and swung his sword at Percy.

**Olympus**

'What just happened,' asked Zeus as the seas suddenly came to a stop.

'I don't know, this could mean that Poseidon has won or Oceanus has won,' replied Hermes.

'Then lets hope for the best,' Zeus said gravely.

**Atlantis**

The blade was falling and seemed an eternity for to fall.

_Thunk_

The blade was buried deep and penetrated vital organs and the heart.

**The underworld (3 min before)**

'Send those sea monsters now!'

'Yes my lord,'

'So whats happening?'

'Want a cookie, my Lord?'

'What type of answer was that?'

**Atlantis**

Oceanus fell to the ground and disappeared in a black shadow. All the shark men were stunned however recovered and attacked with renewed passion. Poseidon was still on the ground and darkness took over the whole ocean as Poseidon's army was pushed back to the city walls. Out came of those shadows skeleton sea monsters, another kraken and numerous other monsters. Both sides were in turmoil as the monsters charged at the city.

Percy sliced another shark man as he recovered from his ordeal with Oceanus who mysteriously dissipated. Out of a shadow a skeleton appeared who looked at Percy and said 'Greetings, Hades sends help to make sure that you don't die, apparently Hades thinks you can help him out of his predicament,'

'Thank you Hades,' Shouted Percy.

The monsters cleared out the valley within a few monsters as Poseidon helped the dead army and mermen push them back.

As Percy walked back to the city with the messenger from Hades, he found out how badly Hades and the minor gods were treated. They entered the throne room that had been partially repaired and bowed to Poseidon and Triton.

'We have lost many today,' Poseidon said solemnly, 'however we have won, thanks to Hades,'

Everyone cheered and settled down as Poseidon raised his hand.

'Thanks to Percy for helping us defeat Oceanus and the Kraken,'

Percy blushed and bowed as he received a round of applause.

'Lets start with the award ceremony,'

**A/N: thanks to all who reviewed, no one has guessed Percy's parents correctly yet...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Atlantis**

'You may have one gift from us Percy,' said Poseidon.

'Would you give me a wish?' replied Percy.

'As long as it reasonable,'

Percy thought for a moment, 'Then I wish all minor gods to be welcomed in Atlantis and to be respected,'

'Why?'

'Zeus under estimates the power of the minor gods, if a new enemy ever rises, they will probably join, so why not ask them to pledge loyalty to you and the get the respect they want in Atlantis,'

'Then I will agree, I see your point,'

Some of the minor gods were asked to come to Atlantis and to see if they would agree to this plan. When they heard, Hebe started to cry in joy. They accepted instantly and most of the minor gods moved to Atlantis.

'Thanks to Hades,' as the minor gods were listening to Poseidon talk.

Hades had been given permission to attend.

'You are welcome, I did this for Percy, he can be the one who gives me the respect I deserve,'

Percy scowled 'So I'm a tool for you,'

Hades shook his head 'Complete opposite, you are the one who can say no but I can't force you to.'

After the award ceremony, Percy was asked to stay behind by Hades.

'I wish for you to become my champion, Percy,' Hades said looking pleased. 'You will get some of my power and will become immortal,'

Percy looked shocked, 'Immortality?'

'Do you accept?'

'Yes I do,'

Darkness swirled round Percy and enclosed him in a bubble of darkness. It dissipated and Percy was wearing black armor.

'It's light,' Said Percy.

'That's because its made out of Stygian Iron, I'll give you your immortality in a few years,' replied Hades. 'I must leave now,'

Hades left the room and Poseidon walked over.

'Immortality, abilities over shadows and death, that's quite allot Percy,'

'I know,'

'So that went well,' Percy said as Poseidon and Percy walked out the throne room.

'Yes and thanks to you,'

'Well Chiron will need me so I'll be off,'

'Then I grant you luck on your journey,'

Nemesis walked round the corner, 'Thank you for giving us the recognition Percy, if you ever need help, don't hesitate to call us,'

'Thank you for your offer,' replied Percy.

As Percy said goodbye to them both he swam to the surface and to the beach. He walked across to where Chiron was located and walked to him.

'Hi Chiron I'm back,'

'Nice to see you, we'll start on your training tomorrow, so how was your trip?'

'I battled a Kraken, killed allot of shark men and helped defeat Oceanus and received many gifts like immortality which I'll get in a few years,'

Chiron looked surprised. 'That's so rare,'

'I know, so I'll be around for a long time yet,'

'Chiron started laughing. 'Maybe you can spend that time cleaning up your tent,'

Percy looked horrified 'But it will take forever to clean,'

'You've got eternity,'

**2000 years later...**

'Run!' shouted Thalia as they were chased through New York by a Cyclops.

'I know!' yelled Luke and Annabeth.

They dived as the cyclops threw a traffic light it uprooted at them. It smashed into a skyscraper and screams were heard.

'Keep moving,' Thalia said as they recovered.

Suddenly, out the burning skyscraper a young boy ran out looking annoyed followed by a raven head man.

Everyone looked stunned until Cyclops charged at the boy. The man drew out his sword and intercepted the cyclops. He jumped over the cyclops head and cut the monsters arm. The boy pulled out a sword and stabbed the cyclops through the back and it dissolved into a yellow powder.

'Who are you?' asked Luke as he recovered from the shock.

The young boy replied 'Achilles Jackson and that man over there is my father Percy Jackson,'

Percy said 'Who are your parents?'

'Athena,'

'Hermes,'

'Zeus,'

Percy looked stunned, a child of Zeus, even after the no child oath?

'So who are your parents?'

'I don't know,' Percy said looking sad.

Achilles stepped forward 'As you know I'm the son of Percy and my mother is Reyna...'

Percy interrupted Achilles. 'Not them!'

Annabeth looked suspicious 'Do you know where Camp-half blood is?'

'Yes I do, we'll take you there,'

Achilles looked like he was going to protest but didn't say anything.

'Let's go then,'

**A/N: wasn't expecting that were you? please keep reviewing and see you soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

As Percy and the rest of the group walked to camp Half-blood after Percy's car got destroyed in the blaze Achilles shouted and pushed Thalia out the way as a large truck flew narrowly past her head.

'Run!'

Behind them, a small legion of monsters were chasing them.

'Go,' Thalia shouted, 'They are sent to kill me by Hades,'

'What?' Yelled Percy,

'Hades sent them,'

'I have a few words to say to him,' growled Percy.

'What are you going to do?'

Suddenly Percy disappeared in a shadow as they came closer to a large hill.

'Where did he go?'

Achilles replied as he dodged another flying object 'To Hades,'

'What?, that is suicide,' Luke said.

'He will return,' reassured Achilles.

The monsters got closer until Thalia said to the others 'Go, I'll hold them off,'

Luke protested 'No Thalia,'

'Just go,'

Annabeth, Luke and Achilles ran up the hill as Thalia turned to defend herself from the monsters. She charged straight at the Minotaur and shot a bolt of lightening at it. The minotaur roared in pain and swiped back and missed as Thalia jumped out the way. The monsters surrounded Thalia as she hacked away at the monsters and shot lightening at them as they slowly wore her out. Just as Thalia was about to be stabbed by a sneaky Fury they suddenly stopped and faded away in a shadow. Thalia looked stunned until Annabeth shouted for her to follow them.

Luke, Annabeth and Thalia looked on in amazement as they saw the camp.

'That's the climbing wall,' Achilles pointed out, 'Before you ask, it's real lava,'

'Isn't that dangerous?' Luke asked.

'Demigods always have dangerous lives,' came the reply.

They walked to a large building where a a group sat playing card games.

'Chiron, I've have here new demigods,'

'Nice to see you, what are your names?'

'Luke Castellan,'

'Thalia Grace.'

'Annabeth Chase,'

'By the way, we were chased by monsters sent by plu-Hades, apparently they were targeting the daughter of Zeus,'

Chiron was surprised 'How did they survive?'

A shadow covered the room as Percy replied 'Me of course, I made Hades see reason to keep Thalia alive,'

'Percy!, where have you been?' Chiron said as he changed to his usual form of a centaur and hugged Percy.

'California,'

A look of understanding was communicated which Annabeth noticed. Percy looked to see the other two demigods looking at Chiron in shock.

'Yes, I am a centaur,'

'The Chiron?'

'Very much so,'

'So lets start with a tour round the place,'

Unexpectedly a hologram appeared above Thalia.

'All hail Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Lord of the Sky, King of the gods,'

'What was that?'

'You have been claimed by your parent, my child,'

Percy interrupted, 'Any questions, please save them for later,'

Achilles then led them round the camp while Percy and Chiron stayed a little behind the group.

'Do you think Thalia is the one for the prophesy?'

'I do,' answered Chiron gravely, 'I hope you will train her?'

'Of course,'

After the tour, Thalia walked into her cabin followed by everyone else.

'So this is where you will stay,' Chiron happily said. 'The rest will go to the Hermes cabin, they take anyone who is unclaimed,'

Later that day, a horn was blown signalling dinner. Achilles had left the camp unknown to everyone else while Percy sat with Chiron at the head table.

'Where did Achilles go?' asked Annabeth to Luke.

'Don't ask me,'

Sacrifices were made to the gods and the noise level rose as everyone chatted.

'So Percy, where are you going after this?' Chiron inquired.

'To you know where,' whispered Percy. 'Lupa is asking for me to help them with quests,'

'All right, campfire night isn't it?'

Percy sighed 'I don't see the point of it,'

'Morale boost Percy,' Chiron replied as he stood up. 'Heroes, as you know, capture the flag is this Friday so make sure you know who your allies are,'

Everyone cheered until Dionysus also stood up.

Dionysus shouted 'Run to your silly campfire now,'

Everyone left quickly to avoid his wrath.

_'Percy!'_

Percy stopped and looked into the fire.

'Who are you?'

'I'm Hestia, I need your help at the Roman camp tomorrow,'

'Wait how do you know about me?'

Hestia smirked 'Hades told me about you,'

Suddenly Percy had a flashback. 'You were that voice that warned me when I was trying to get Odysseus into Ithaca!'

'Yes I was, I better go before Zeus notices I'm missing,'

The pavilion was silent as Hestia disappeared.

At the campfire Annabeth and Luke were claimed and were put with their siblings. Songs filled the air as the fire rose with the mood, after a crazy song about a Spartan Chiron spoke, 'Tomorrow brings a new day so off to bed everyone,'


	11. Chapter 11

**Camp Jupiter**

Percy had traveled to camp Jupiter the next day and met Vesta at her temple.

'As you know, war will eventually break out as predicted by the oracle, you will need to train both camps to their full potential,'

'How?'

'You will find a way, and to help, I'll give you my blessing,'

Hestia placed a hand on Percy's shoulder and he glowed.

The light faded and Vesta said 'Have fun trying them out, I'll give you some information about my blessing, fire powers, summoning food and some other powers that you will discover,'

'Thank you Vesta,'

'You are welcome, I must leave now,'

Percy strolled out of the temple and entered New Rome.

'STOP!' a voice yelled 'You are carrying weapons, they are NOT allowed in the city,'

'Nice to see you too,' replied Percy sarcastically as he placed his weapons on a silver plate carried by a young girl.

'Wait, you are still carrying a weapon!'

'Percy emptied his pockets.

'There it is!'

Percy placed his keys on the plate as well and continued to the praetor's house. He knocked at the door and a tired looking Praetor Jason Grace opened the door. Percy had a sudden thought,_ Jason Grace, Thalia Grace... must check that out._

'Morning,' Percy cheerfully said.

'What are you doing here?' Jason replied, ' I thought you were in New york,'

'No I came back, I need to find Reyna, do you know where she is?'

'In the Senate,'

'Thanks,'

Pluto suddenly appeared from a shadow, 'I have a mission for you, I need you to get my children Nico and Bianca Di Angelo out of that casino,'

'Time already to put you plan into action?'

'No, but they would need to be trained in time for the war,'

'Have you thought about that curse you placed on the oracle?'

'I already told you, no I am not lifting that curse,'

Percy looked sad, 'Just think about it,'

Percy then shadow traveled to the senate and surprised Octavian as he made a speech about how he should be in charge. Percy started laughing at Octavian's expression.

'You, looked hilarious,' Percy said as he calmed down.

'What do you want?'

'Just popping in to see how things are,'

Percy walked over to Reyna and gave her a hug.

'I missed you,' said Reyna.

'Me too,' Percy warmly replied.

Octavian then interrupted 'So we must hold another election within a few weeks,'

Senators looked at each other and nodded.

'So who is running for the role as Praetor?' asked Percy.

'If you were here Percy, you would know,' Octavian shouted. 'Its Reyna, Jason, Octavian and a couple of others,'

So the meeting went on until lunchtime when Percy left to go to Las Vegas to get Hades children out of the Casino. When he arrived in front of the Lotus Casino, he was confronted by a member of staff who then shoved a key in his hand who claimed it was free rooms till the end of the week. Percy thought that was suspicious and started to search the entire casino. He came across a boy and a girl who were in a small restaurant near a table.

'Are you Nico and Bianca Di Angelo?'

The excited boy replied 'Yes, who are you?'

'Nico,' scolded the girl, 'Don't talk to strangers,'

'I'm Percy Jackson and your father sent me here to bring you back home,'

'You lie, we haven't seen him ever,' accused Bianca.

'That's because he is a Greek god,'

'But they are myths,'

'No, I'll prove it,'

Percy grabbed Nico and Bianca and shadow traveled to the underworld.

'Get off me!' cried out Bianca and Nico. 'And how did we get here?'

'By shadow travel, I'll take you to your father,'

They walked up to the palace gates where the furies sat waiting.

'How are you?' asked Percy.

'Who are those two?' hissed Alecto.

'Hades' children so I would let us through if I were you,'

Entering the palace went quickly and smoothly after that. They came across two huge doors guarded by skeleton warriors who promptly moved their weapons out the way.

'So we meet Hades,'

Percy then opened the doors.


	12. Chapter 12

Hades looked at them and looked angry.

'Don't just stand there, how do you address a god?'

Bianca and Nico looked scared, 'I'm sorry my lord,'

Hades then started laughing, 'Percy, did you see the look on their faces, It was hilarious,'

Percy joined in and Nico and Bianca looked confused.

'Give your dad a hug,' Hades said after he calmed down.

'Is it true that you are our father?' asked Nico.

'Yes I am,' replied Hades, 'I hid you in the casino away from Zeus because he would have killed you,'

'What's so special about the casino?' questioned Bianca.

'It's the place that you never age,' came the mysterious reply.

'What?'

'You'll find out when you visit the surface,' Percy said as he rolled his eyes at Hades theatrics. 'I must go now, see you another time.'

**Camp Half-blood**

Percy shadow traveled to the camp and started training the campers.

'So here is how you hold the sword,' as Percy showed the newer kids the way to hold a two handed sword properly.

'Then once you done that, try slicing the dummies with it,'

Luke excelled at that and Percy moved him into the next level of training while many others struggled to hold the sword properly. Once that was over Percy had to teach Archery which he had improved immensely after hundreds of years of practice. He was interrupted by a distraught Thalia asking for him to come to the Big house and asked an older camper to keep an eye on the trainees. Percy ran to the room where Chiron and Thalia were located when Luke and Annabeth joined him.

'What are we here for?' asked Luke.

'I don't know,' replied Percy as they walked into the office.

'Please join us,' Chiron said as he looked worried. 'A prophesy has been issued to Thalia Grace,'

'What was it about?' questioned Percy.

'I don't know,' admitted Chiron, 'It goes like this, You shall go west, and face the god who has turned, You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned, You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend, And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end, according to Thalia,'

'What was she doing in the attic?'

'I heard a voice telling me to go there,' Thalia answered.

'Well that was risky listening to it Thalia,'

'So what does the Prophesy mean?' interrupted Chiron.

'Something stolen obviously however what is the question, and also that we'll find it in the west,' Percy stated.

'I don't like the part about failing to save what mattered the most in the end,'

'Well what are we going to do about it?' Percy asked.'Any ideas,'

They sat there for several minutes till Annabeth came up with a plan.

'Ask the gods and see what has been stolen,'

Everyone agreed and Percy asked for Hermes to deliver the news.

'So what happens if there is no reply?'

'Then the prophesy is incomplete,'

Percy then strolled around the camp thinking about the latest prophesy. '_Percy check the minor gods, they know allot, Hermes will not visit them, you'll find them all in Atlantis as you know,'_

'Hestia?'

'Yes and remember about the fact Zeus and some of the council still don't know who you are.'

'Will do,'

Percy returned to his archery lesson that was still in progression and took over. By the end of it, Percy was tired and had sent a camper for minor injury to the infirmary. The dinner was pleasant and everything went smoothly and by the time everyone went to bed, Percy had fallen asleep.

_Fires raged across a city and warriors were running around killing random citizens and looting. Percy was floating around and no one was able to see him. Temples were desecrated and homes burned to the ground.  
_

_So this is what the Greeks did to your home city Percy,' a voice whispered._

_'I can't remember who my parents were though,' replied Percy._

_'The time has came for you to remember,' _

_'How?'_

_'The memories will slowly come back over time, I'll be back!'_


	13. Chapter 13

**Camp Half blood**

Percy woke up to the sun shining outside and the horn being blown signalling breakfast. He had a shower and got dressed and arrived to the Pavilion. Everyone was chatting and even Thalia was looking happy after the events that happened the other day. After sacrificing part of his meal, Percy sat down at the table.

'Any news yet Chiron?' asked Percy.

'No, we are still looking for information,'

'Something that was lost, it's important so the gods must know about it if it is lost,'

'Maybe,' Chiron did not look convinced.

'The minor gods will respond fast, have we asked those out of America?'

'No, not yet,'

'Then do so,' Percy said in response.

Hermes flashed in to collect the messages from Chiron.

'Hermes, remember to keep looking,'

**Several years later...**

'KEEP LOOKING?' shouted Percy, 'WE HAVE BEEN, FOR YEARS AND YEARS!'

'Calm down Percy,' Chiron replied.

'Maybe the prophesy was a lie?'

Thunder rumbled outside and the sky darkened.

'Zeus doesn't seem to be happy,'

'Wasn't me, he doesn't know I exist,' Percy said.

'I wonder what happened,'

Hermes flashed in looking worried, 'Poseidon's trident has been stolen and he is blaming it on Thalia Grace,'

'But that is not true,' Percy replied, 'She wouldn't do anything like that,'

Hermes just looked worried, 'You have until the summer solstice or else a war will break out that could destroy humanity,'

'What are the others saying about this?'

'The minor gods are surprisingly getting involved, they are on Poseidon's side, so are Apollo, Hera probably because she hates Thalia, Hephaestus and I, Athena, Dionysus, Ares, Demeter, Aphrodite and Artemis are on Zeus' side'

_No surprise there_ Percy thought. _Minor gods practically live in Atlantis, Hera is annoyed about Zeus and his children and the rest are friends with Poseidon._Hermes then flashed back to Olympus leaving Chiron and Percy to think about it.

'That's what's missing,' exclaimed Percy.

'We are in for rough times then, I order the quest to start at first light tomorrow,'

Percy then left the offices and walked to where Thalia was training.

'Thalia, you are now a threat to Poseidon,'

Thalia stopped shooting arrows.

'Why?'

'Apparently you stole Poseidon's trident when you were at Olympus yesterday after you went on a quest to find the cape Heracles lost.'

'But I never,' protested Thalia,

'And we thought that cape was the missing item until we realized it didn't fit with the prophesy, for a start, we went east to Spain,'

'So what now?'

'We are leaving at first light,' Percy replied.

**Hades Palace**

Percy then shadow traveled there and knocked on the doors to the throne room. They swung open.

'What brings you here,' Hades said as he looked up from his laptop.

'Trident has been stolen and the world could be destroyed,'

Percy explained the details to Hades.

'I never took it, what you decide to do, I'll always be there to support you,'

'Thank you,'

'So going west, try Hephaestus, he has had a grudge since Poseidon destroyed his forge in an earthquake, or Ares, he had one of his ships sunk,'

'Thanks for the advice, see you another time,'

**Camp Jupiter**

Percy then traveled to the library at Camp Jupiter.

'How can I help you?' asked a librarian.

'I need the locations where the gods live and work,'

'Check aisle 10,'

'Thank you,'

Percy walked there and searched the aisles until he arrived at the right one. He picked a book labeled 'The History of the gods'. A few chapters in he read _Hephaestus is normally found at his numerous forges across Greece however since the move west he is often found at Mount Helena._

_Found you _thought Percy.

Couple of hours later he found the location of Ares. Then something he read surprised and shocked him.

_We know secret weapons development has been taking place, Ares has had major problems finding an energy source for this weapon. However Ares will not tell us what it is. _

Hephaestus knows allot about mechanics, Ares needs a weapon. they have been working together according to Olympian news. Poseidon's trident has enough power to destroy the world. It is full of _energy. _Ares needs energy and the trident will do.

Percy then traveled back to show Chiron his findings.

**A/N:****Sorry for the delay, keep reviewing and congratulations to those who are close to guessing who his parents are.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Camp Half blood**

Percy then appeared in front of Chiron, 'Look at this!'

Chiron read it and said, 'Interesting,'

'It must be a demigod who supplied it to Ares!'

'Don't be so rash Percy, anyone could want that Trident,'

'But still!'

Chiron sighed 'So if you are right, what are we going to do?'

'We need a plan,'

'Yes we do,'

Percy thought about it, 'Give me 24 hours,'

**Camp Half Blood (at dawn)**

Percy Jackson, Chiron and Achilles Jackson walked to the top of the hill to say bye to Thalia as she lead Luke and Annabeth on the quest west.

'Here's all the supplies you need, drachmas to send Iris messages, weapons, food supplies for a few days, cash and nectar and Ambrosia,' said Percy.

'Thanks for your help,' Luke replied.

Argus beckoned them into the van and the trio traveled to New York city.

Percy looked over at Chiron and Achilles, 'So that went well, hopefully they come back,'

Chiron glared at Percy, 'of course they will come back,'

Percy looked guilty. 'So what happens now?'

'We wait,'

Achilles interrupted, 'Can i go back to Camp Jupiter Dad?'

'Yes, I'll take you there,'

Chiron asked, 'When will you be back?'

'Don't know, I've got a couple of errands to do, bye,'

Achilles and Percy shadow traveled to Camp Jupiter and Octavian yelped as they appeared right in front of him during a senate meeting. A couple of senators who heard him sniggered.

'Oops, I must have traveled accidentally,' Percy said as Reyna face palmed. 'Please continue,'

Octavian's face turned red as he realized people were laughing at him. 'Don't you have something to do?'

'No, could I borrow your praetor?'

'Yes, just get out,' grumbled Octavian.

Reyna followed them out as they walked to a cafe by the senate.

'You know you shouldn't interrupt a meeting like that,' Reyna said.

'But it's fun,'

They ordered a coffee and pasties and while they waited Reyna asked 'So how was your latest mission with Lupa?'

That was Percy's biggest guilt. Reyna didn't know about the Greek camp so he had to lie to her face.

'Very well, weather was nice, monsters were not so nice,'

Achilles knew the subject was a dangerous one, 'Mom, how is the city?'

Percy gave a look of thanks to Achilles.

'Very well, one Roman soldier died during a quest in the last year but that's the worst,'

Coffee and snacks arrived and they sat in silence while they looked at the world out the window. Finally Achilles broke the silence, 'When do we need to leave?'

Percy sighed and looked at his watch. 'In a hour, I'm off to keep an eye on the quest, I have a feeling I will be needed,'

Once the hour was up, Percy shadow traveled to New York as Reyna and Achilles stayed in the camp.

**New York**

Luke, Thalia and Annabeth arrived at central station where they bought tickets to go west. Thalia was looking nervously out the window while Luke went to buy some snacks.

'What are you thinking about?' asked Annabeth as she read a book.

'The quest is going too well, where are the monsters?'

'Maybe we lost them?'

'Unlikely, we are free lunch for every monster in a few miles,'

They were interrupted by Percy appearing beside them.

'Hey, hows the trip going?'

Thalia replied, 'Great, what are you doing here?'

'I'm going to help you, go to Ares and ask about Hephaestus, I found out that Ares may be using the Trident as an energy source.'

'What for?'

Percy looked grim, 'Weapons of mass destruction,'

Luke returned and the group sat in silence as the train rushed through the country. Centaurs galloped through the plains and other monsters made their appearance outside.

'What do mortals see?' asked Luke.

'I don't know, its a mystery Demigods will never solve,' Percy replied.

Several hours past and signs of civilization appeared.

'Welcome to St. Louis, we will stay here for 2 hours, please return by two o'clock,'

'Let's go and see the arch!' shouted Annabeth.

'Do we need to?'

'Yes,'

**Sorry about delays, very busy, essays to write etc. please review and thanks to all who are following or favorited it.**


	15. Chapter 15

The arch was a mile away from the train in the day the lines to get in weren't that long. The group walked into the car with a big fat lady and her dog, a chihuahua with a rhinestone collar. Percy figured maybe the dog was a seeing-eye Chihuahua, because none of the guards said anything. Luke, Thalia and Annabeth were especially nervous going in an elevator that went in a curve however Percy had been in something similar and looked mildly impressed.

'No parents?' asked the fat lady who Percy was beginning to think would break down the elevator.

'They're below,' Annabeth told her. 'Scared of heights,'

'Oh, the poor darlings,'

The chihuahua growled. The woman said, 'Now, now Sonny, behave,'

Luke said, 'Sonny. Is that is name?'

'No,' Shew replied with a creepy look.

At the top of the arch, the observation deck reminded Percy of a tin can with carpeting. Rows of tiny windows overlooked the city. Annabeth kept on going about the design and how she would improve it until the park ranger announced they were closing. Annabeth and Luke went down with the first lot and Thalia and Percy was left with the fat lady, the park ranger and a family.

The chihuahua growled again and strained against the collar.

'Behave,' said the lady.

The dog growled again and foam dripped from his mouth.

'If you need to,' sighed the fat lady as she rolled her sleeves revealing green scaly skin.

The dog barked louder and each time he grew in size until it hit the roof.

The snake lady hissed, Be honored Thalia Grace, Hades rarely allows me to test a demigod, FEAR ME, I am the mother of monsters, the terrible Echidna,'

All Percy said was, 'Isn't that a type of anteater?'

Thalia laughed.

Then Percy thought, Hades and I will have a talk after this, give Thalia a chance to survive from his wrath.

'I hate Australia, naming an animal after me like that!' roared the Echidna.

They pulled out their weapons and attacked them both. The Chimera pounced on Thalia while Percy was left to attack Echidna.

Thalia dodged the Chimera and stabbed the lion with her spear however had to make a retreat after the snake hissed poison at her. The other head blew a fireball at her and the little boy screamed as the glass cracked. Another fireball was thrown at the glass and it shattered as well as the surrounding wall. Suddenly lightening hit Thalia's spear and hit the Chimera and it turned to dust.

Percy had trouble dealing with Echidna, 'So little demigod, who is your parent?'

Percy parried a strike and replied, 'Don't know,'

Echidna laughed and sidestepped a strike by Percy, 'So another unclaimed one, maybe you should join our side Percy,'

'What other side?, your working under Hades,' Percy said as he went on the defensive.

Another set of attacks were launched at him and she replied, 'Hades doesn't control me, I have a new master, join me now and you can take revenge on those who abandoned you,'

A wail of terror was heard as the Chimera turned to dust and she screeched at Thalia and attacked her with a blow that threw her to the edge of the hole.

'Thalia!' Percy shouted.

He was so startled as Echidna also hit him to the edge and he groaned as he tried to sit up.

'Now I have you Thalia Grace and that boy over there,'

'Hey, I'm not called boy!'

'Whatever, now prepare to die,'

'Do you trust me Thalia?' shouted Percy as Echidna's raised to strike.

'Yes!, What, NO,'

'Then fall into the gap!'

'Are you insane? it will kill me!'

Percy shoved her and she screamed as she fell hundreds of feet. Just as she was about to hit the river she was consumed in a shadow and appeared on the river bank in time to see Percy hit the water. Thalia screamed and tried to jump into the river however was held back as Grover and Annabeth ran over and stopped her.

'What happened?' asked Annabeth as Thalia started crying.

'P-Percy saved me from Echidna,'

'No one can survive that fall,' Luke said.

Thalia glared at him and replied, 'If anyone can, he can,'

The river flowed gently downstream as if nothing had ever happened and the world went on...

**A/N: sorry about the delay, please keep reviewing and apologies for taking some of it out the book, I had writers block...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Under the river**

Percy woke up to find a fish floating around his head. As he looked around, Percy noticed a naiad waving to him. When he moved towards her she started speaking.

'Percy, I have a message from Poseidon, he has decided to help you in your quest,'

Percy looked surprised, 'Why me, I'm not his child,'

The naiad looked surprised, 'What do you mean?'

'Don't think that Poseidon can hide his child in California,'

The naiad started to look terrified, 'But Poseidon will be furious, if you know about him, Hades or Zeus can find out,'

Then she said, 'I'll have to report that back to Poseidon, anyway, your message is, go to the sea when you arrive at any beach,'

'Is there anything else?'

'You claim that you know his child, what is his name?'

Percy looked at the naiad in the eye, 'I know him, I adopted him along with Reyna although he doesn't know it, his name? Achilles Jackson,'

**Train west**

Thalia had finally calmed down enough for them to get back onto the train five minutes before it left. As the train started moving west to Portland in Oregon, Luke asked 'What are we going to do now?'

Annabeth still looked shaken from the previous events.

'Head west to Hephaestus and go the volcano St. Helens, that's one of his forges, Portland is where we will go and then get a ride to the mountain,'

'What about Percy?' asked Luke.

The atmosphere got tense.

Annabeth replied, 'If he has survived, he will catch up with us,'

Thalia and Luke winced at the word 'if'.

Few hours later, they pulled into Portland.

'It's late,' Annabeth called to the others as they left the train. 'We'll find a hotel to stay,'

As they walked down the street, five hooded figures came out of an alley.

'So, What are children like you doing out here at this time of night?'

Luke looked scared, 'Going to our house,'

'Well then, you won't mind when we say you look absolutely delicious,'

Then the hoods came down and the main figure stepped into the streetlight. A cyclops stared at them.

'In fact you are in time for dinner,' it said with a grin.

Just as one of them moved it suddenly burst into dust and another figure stepped into the light.

'You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily,' said a familiar voice.

'Percy!' Thalia, Luke and Annabeth shouted in unison.

'The one and only,' said Percy, 'Now lets get the other cyclops.

All four cyclops looked stunned as they stared at the dust that was once their family however quickly acted as the four demigods attacked.

'You will regret that puny demigods!' roared the tallest one as he swiped at Luke who parried the blow.

Luke then rolled to the side and threw his sword into the cyclops who turned to dust and looked around to see Thalia stabbing a cyclops that was sneaking up on him. The cyclops roared in pain and hit Thalia with his hammer and she flew into a pile of rubbish. Percy looked furious and gutted the cyclops and it too joined his brethren. Then the remaining cyclops were defeated within minutes and Luke ran over to check over Thalia.

'You okay?'

'You get hit and thrown and see if you are okay,' retorted Thalia with a scowl.

'Seriously, you alright?'

'Yes, I think so,'

Annabeth and Percy looked uncomfortable as the couple kept talking.

Percy coughed, 'Sorry to break up this soppy get together, however I'm freezing and starving so lets get moving,'

Both Thalia and Luke glared at Percy.

Percy defensively put his hands up.

'Honestly, if it wasn't for me, you would be here all night,'

Thalia and Luke kept glaring at him.

Awkward silence fell upon them as they walked to the nearest cheap hotel.

'Excuse me, do you have 4 rooms available?' Percy questioned the receptionist.

She looked up on her computer, 'Yes, we have two on the second floor and two on the third.'

'Excellent, we'll stay for two nights,' he said after thinking about how long they were going to stay there for.

'That will be eight hundred dollars please however it will cost $1100 if you stay for another night,$100 cheaper than it would normally be.'

'No, we really need to get going in two days time back to California.'

Annabeth and Thalia started whispering to each other.

'Where we going to get that much money?' Thalia whispered.

'Don't know, and what does he mean by California?'

Percy was annoyed by his accidental words. 'I mean New York, just that I was thinking about staying there next year.' he said unconvincingly.

They found out how he was going to pay when Percy paid for their rooms using a credit card.

Annabeth looked puzzled and asked Percy when they were going up, 'How did you get that much cash?'

Percy smirked and replied, 'Did I not tell you my patron god is Hades, god of the underworld and riches,'

'I can't remember, its been such a long time.'

'Well, cash is one thing we don't have to worry about,'

'So plans for tomorrow?' asked Luke.

'Get up early, we are heading to the mountain by taxi.'

They separated at the second floor and Luke and Percy went up to the third. While the three demigods were sleeping, Percy was Iris messaging certain people to get them the best possible chance to succeed. Then he slipped out his room and into the night.

**A/N: So what is Percy up to... Please review and I'll try and update as soon as possible.**


End file.
